tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin the Steamie
* Michael Brandon |series=15 |series_no=15.16 |number=364 |released= * 22 March 2011 * 5 June 2011 * 28 November 2011 * 6 December 2011 * 4 April 2012 * 3 June 2012 * 30 June 2012 * 26 May 2016 |previous=Big Belle |next=Wonky Whistle }} '''Kevin the Steamie' is the sixteenth episode of the fifteenth series. Plot The steamworks is extremely busy and Victor has to go pick up a new boiler for Spencer, so he leaves Kevin in charge. Thomas and Percy are about to leave after being cleaned when Thomas collides with a flatbed of oil drums. The flatbed rolls along the rails and hits Percy. Together, the friends play one of their favourite games, "Biff, Bash, Bosh," which involves shunting a truck back and forth. Kevin asks if he can play, but when he biffs into the side of the flatbed, he knocks it over, sending the oil drums all over the floor. Kevin is sad that he does not have buffers like a steam engine, but Thomas and Percy offer to return after work so that they can play "Bish, Bash, Bosh" again. Kevin decides that he must practice shunting like a steam engine. Then Emily arrives wanting her buffers buffed up. Kevin rolls towards Emily, but an oil drum blocks his way. He decides that this is a great opportunity to practice his shunting, so he shunts the oil drum. It rolls along and runs into Emily, badly scratching one of her wheels. Spencer then rolls grandly in; he has come to collect his new boiler. As Kevin races frantically around the steamworks, he comes across another oil drum. He tries to shunt this one as well, but it ends up getting jammed beneath Spencer's bufferbeam. Kevin races to Spencer's aid, but inadvertently bashes into another oil drum. This time, the drum rolls smoothly in a straight line. Kevin is happy as he can now shunt like a steam engine. Then, unbeknownst to Kevin, Victor returns. Kevin shunts another oil drum up a ramp, sending it flying through the air, smashing into the floor, and covering Victor in oil! Kevin has caused a lot of confusion and he feels dreadful. Just then, Thomas and Percy return. Thomas asks if Kevin is ready to play, but he is not; he has to put everything right first. He delivers a replacement wheel to Emily, removes the jammed oil drum from beneath Spencer, and is about to bring Victor a bucket of bubbles, when he stops by Spencer who wants to chuff through. Kevin lowers the bubbles onto the turntable and behind the broken flatbed to allow Spencer to steam through. Afterwards, Kevin cannot find the bucket of bubbles anywhere, but Thomas and Percy see them and tell the puzzled crane that they are on the turntable. Soon Victor is gleaming once more and he tells Kevin that he can now play with Thomas and Percy. Instead of playing "Biff, Bash, Bosh," they decide to play a game more suited to Kevin: "Hide and Peep." Now Kevin is very proud of being a crane and not a steam engine. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Emily * Spencer * Victor * Kevin * Edward * Henry * James * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Scruff * Belle * Diesel * Mavis * The Bargeman * Dowager Hatt's Friends Locations * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Norramby Fishing Village * Sodor Slate Quarry * Rail Bridge over Rail and Canal Runby Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Victor and Kevin US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Glenn Wrage as Spencer * David Bedella as Victor * Kerry Shale as Kevin Trivia * This is the only episode written by Laurie Israel and Rachel Ruderman. * Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Duke appear in storyboard concept artwork, but not in the final episode. It would have marked the return of Duke since the fourth series and the return of Sir Handel and Peter Sam since the twelfth series. Goofs * When Spencer first enters the Steamworks, he and the light post next to him are not animated properly. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Bish Bash Bosh Story Pack * Take-n-Play - Victor and Oil Cargo and Kevin's Oil Spill In Other Languages Home Media Releases de:Kevin spielt Dampflok es:Kevin, la Locomotora de Vapor pl:Kamil Parowóz ru:Непослушный паровоз Category:Series 15 episodes Category:Episodes